mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Dudley Glover
Dudley Glover is a minor enemy character in the game Scarface: The World Is Yours, and is one of Nacho's toughest henchmen, along with Alwyn Bazinet. Info Not much is known about Dudley, other than that he is a Contreras gang member and that he hails from New York. Interactions Dudley appears quite a lot during missions against Contreras. He can be found in Downtown along with his fellow gang members. He also can be talked to if the player has a low gang heat, he is also the most obese member. Glover can also be found at the Construction Zone in Downtown when the player has low gang heat, he can always be seen sitting in a blue or white GVP Offroad with Abraham Gamboa driving it. The player can steal the latter's GVP if stopped, but Dudley will not attack player at all, and neither will Abe. In fact, Dudley will stay in the car even when Tony is driving it, and Abe will just stand still, and that is basically Montana's only chance to drive around an enemy gang member. Nacho's Gang only appears at the Zone when the player has not unlocked Downtown turf yet. Glover also appears as a common enemy during Marina Warehouse mission and Nacho Contreras mission, he will usually attack Montana with an AK-47. He also appears in numerous other missions involving Nacho's gang. Quotes Presumed death After Tony Montana took the GVP Offroad from Abe and left Dudley in the car as he was too lazy to get out, Montana drove with the Offroad to the Industrial Zone where he landed into the sea with the car, both men needing to jump out to avoid drowning. While in the water, Montana and Dudley had a short conversation, including Montana asking him if he is getting seasick. After a while, Montana called for his Wooden Trickmaster to come and pick him up, and it did so. Dudley was left in the sea alone, and it is unknown what happened to him, it is possible he might have been eaten by a shark and died, or swam away onto an island or similar, and the latter is more likely as his character model can still be seen in the future as a common Contreras enemy. However, since most of the Contreras gangsters share the same model, it is possible that is not Dudley in the future missions, it could be Eugene for example, as he is known to share Glover's model. Trivia *Dudley can either wear purple or light blue coloured shirt. *Glover usually has an AK-47 or a .45 Automatic as a weapon. *He and Eugene are the only members of the Contreras Gang to be African-American. *Dudley shares the same quotes as the Bloodsport wrestler, and Blood Brother, Johnny Tank. In fact, Pietro Navarrete will even mention Johnny during conversations (example: "I don't think Johnny's gonna make the championship. They got his jaw wired up so tight up he has to eat pussy through a straw."). *Dudley was voting for Frank Kenson as the president of United States. Category:Characters Category:Characters with unknown fates Category:African-American Category:Scarface Category:Deadbeats Category:Criminals Category:Racists